blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Hazama
Note: This article covers both Hazama and Yuuki Terumi as the same person/being. Hazama is a captain of the NOL's intelligence division. In reality, he is Yuuki Terumi ''', the main antagonist of BlazBlue. Information Yuuki Terumi was originally one of the Six Heroes who fought against the Black Beast in the First War of Magic. He created the Azure Grimoire (and in turn, the Black Beast) and had wished to quell the mistake he had made, however after the beast was destroyed, he turned his back on the Six Heroes, and murdered one of them, Nine, who was the mother of a fellow heroes' child. He was the original owner of the Susano-o unit armor (which now belongs to Hakumen), and it is assumed that, after realizing he was forever linked to the Master Unit while in the armor, he drove himself out of it- which is possibly why he now appears as a ghost. He was formerly sealed away in the Boundary after Hakumen sacrificed himself to pull him into the Boundary, with help from Jubei, at the cost of his eye. He was later released before the events of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger by Takamagahara. Years before the events of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, Terumi had appeared at Caelica's church, where Ragna, Jin, and Saya lived. After possesing Jin, Terumi burned down the church, cut off Ragna's arm, and abducted Saya. For much the events of the first game, Ragna believed Jin to be responsible for this incident. During the majority of BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, Hazama is supervising Noel Vermillion's mission to return major Jin Kisaragi to his post, and attempts to avoid fighting anyone, claiming he "isn't good with that sort of thing". However, during Rachel Alucard's story mode, he appears twice as Terumi, the first time mocking Valkenhayn and the second time mocking Rachel herself. After the final fight of the True Ending in Calamity Trigger, he appears before Noel and Ragna, and after Rachel arrives, loses his calm demeanor. His hair spikes up and voice becomes much louder. After the credit roll at the end of the True Ending, he is shown issuing confidential verbal orders to Tsubaki to kill Noel and Jin. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, he appears as the main antagonist and a playable character, planning to destroy the core unit, Amateratsu, using Noel Vermillion, who becomes the Kusanagi unit, Mu (μ-12). He sacrificed many NOL members in order to temper her. During the ending it is revealed that Hazama and Relius Clover are working for Ragna and Jin's little sister Saya, who is now the Imperator of The NOL. In the post-credits sequence he is shown standing over a Cauldron containing the remains of Nu (v-13) with Relius, commenting that it could be used to make the "Sword of the Imperator" ("Sword of Izanami" in the Japanese dub). It is revealed that Terumi, like Hakumen and Rachel, will fade away without an observer. Takamagahara and later Mu (with the power of the Eye), with whom he shared a Life Link, observed him in Blazblue. However, Mu lost her power after she turned back to Noel(according to Takamagahara) and Takamagahara was attacked by a virus from Phantom, losing its power. Terumi did not fade away, however, because he had awakened Saya, using her as his observer and presumably turning her into the person she has become, much like he did with Noel/Mu. As an added measure, he is using Ragna's hatred as a force to bind him to this world, as well. Material Collection Information * '''Hobby: Collecting Silver Accessories * Likes: Boiled Eggs * Dislikes: Cats, Loud noises Appearance Hazama's appearance is taken after the shady, creepy archetype. He is depicted with bright green hair and an ever present smirk with his eyes closed, belying a demonic nature. He wears a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, and brown steel-toed shoes. He dons a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts. He completes the outfit with a black fedora hat to close the shady visage. As Terumi, he loses the hat and his hair spikes upward and his eyes are open, showing off golden-yellow irises with snake-like slits for pupils. In his ghost form, he appears as a black apparition with a vague humanoid outline and green veins. His facial features consist of a single beady green eye and an eerie wide smile. Powers and abilities The full extent of Hazama's abilities has not yet been revealed but is considered by many to be extraordinary in terms of power, so much that even Rachel second-guesses about fighting him though Hazama himself avoids confrontation with her as well. In battle, Hazama wields the Nox Nyctores, Ouroboros; A steel hook crafted in the shape of a snake that he summons in front of him, attached to a chain of black energy which he can use to attack opponents from afar or reel them in as well as zip around the battlefield to quickly, if not, instantly close gaps between him and his foes. On the other side of the chain is a butterfly knife which he uses for close-range attacks. He also employs the use of dark energy which he forms into shadowy serpent-like apparitions to lash out at his opponent. Having been the original creator of the Azure Grimoire, he possesses his own imitation, activating it in an identical manner to mock Ragna. When activated, a large magical circle envelops him, slowly sapping away vitality of anyone who steps inside. Also, Ragna was unable to use his Soul Eater until he absorbed Lambda's Idea Engine. In the Story Mode of the first game, Hazama's true form as Terumi depicts him as a black apparition with green glowing veins and aura, or alternatively, his facial features become psychotic and his hair spikes up. Combos and Movelist * See here for movelist and combos. Musical Themes BlazBlue: Continuum Shift *'Gluttony Fang' - Hazama's Theme *'Nightmare Fiction' - Hazama VS Ragna *'Endless Despair' - Boss Hazama's Theme Gallery File:Hazama_Crest.jpg|Hazama's Crest. File:HazamaSprite1.png|Terumi's other form. File:HazamaGhost.png|Terumi's Ghost Form. File:Hazama_Concept_1.png|Hazama's Concept Artwork. File:Bb-hazama.jpg|Story-mode Artwork. File:HazamaOuroboros.jpg|Official art of Hazama and Ouroboros. Click here to view all images of Hazama. Trivia * One of Hazama's alternate color palettes dresses him in white, which is seen by many as a tribute to the late Michael Jackson. As a result fans have dubbed Hazama/Terumi the "Smooth Criminal". * Before that, they used to call used to call him Ichimaru Jackson. * Hazama's birthday falls on the International Dance Day, possibly a reference to the fact some of his (sprite) movements are based off Michael Jackson, as well as an alternate color palette. * Storywise, Hazama/Terumi is possibly one of the strongest characters in the playable roster. However, Ragna was able to severely wound Hazama when he absorbed Lambda's Idea Engine. He also has arguably one of the strongest Unlimited forms in the consle version, on account of his entire moveset being amped up, two normal specials activating his Distortion Drives without the need for Heat (for instance, his Bloody Fangs will immediately activate the Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpent attack portion), and a life stealing aura. * Hazama revels in taunting his enemies, Rachel included. This has caused fans to consider him a troll (a slang in internet community to refer to people who likes taunting and causing mischief for self-laughs) in Blazblue. The website TV Tropes took this one step further in their "pantheon of media deities" by appointing him the God of Trolling. * Terumi is said to be the most despicable being in the world, with many things take note to this: cutting off Ragna's arm, brainwashing Jin, wanting to destroy the world, laughing at Tsubaki in her bad ending when she dies(non-canon), killing Carl after thrashing Nirvana(non-canon), making Saya his Observer, screwing with the Continuum Shift, taunting anyone who comes his way, killing Nine, her sister, turning against the Six Heroes, pitting Tsubaki and Noel against each other, and among many of these things make him comparable to Justice and I-no from Guilty Gear. Though unlike Justice and I-no, who had good reasons for their acts, Terumi seems to find nothing but self-satisfaction. Though he could he been mislead and traumatized at one point in his life, knowing this, he possibly could have done such deeds along with Relius, Phantom, and Saya for the sake of revenge against the world for what it is and what it has done to him. * Terumi was possibly meant to be a pacifist after the massacare of the Black Beast, but was over-traumatized into being who he is now. * And with this, his vengeful and cruel attitude is most likely modeled after Naraku from Inuyasha. * He bears a strong resemblance to Gin Ichimaru from Bleach in his Hazama self. ** Coincidentally, they are both ranked as "captains" in the organizations they have worked for. ** Also, they seem to have shifting eye colors. Gin has been shown with either red, silver, or yellow eyes, while Hazama has gold eyes as a human, but green eyes as a ghost. ** Both have similar personality and dialogue, and are even referred to as 'snakes'(by Rukia Kuchiki for Gin and by Tsubaki Yayoi for Terumi). ** Terumi has a fondness for silver, while Gin's name means "silver". ** Both wield snake-like weapons, with Hazama having an extendable chain-blade and Gin using a wakizashi that extends in length. ** In addition, some color schemes include a white hairstyle, further illustrating the similarity when he takes off his hat before/after battle. ** Hazama sweeping back his hair when he switches to his real personality mirrors the actions of Gin's master Aizen, who has a similar reputation as a "troll" in the Bleach fandom. ** Coincidentally, both Hazama and Gin are voiced in English by Doug Erholtz. ** Both Hazama/Terumi and Gin even have similar playstyles in their game appearences. With Gin in Bleach: Blade of Fate and Dark Souls. Both of them have an attack that pulls in for combos(Zaneiga and "That's not good."), a far reaching attack(Ouroboros and "Shoot em' dead, Shinso." or "Ah, this is no good."), moves that require an initial hit(Mizuchi Rekkazan and Soeikan), a move that summons a multitude of some sort(Senkon Meiraku and Yarisazame), and can pull off near-infinite combos. The most notable difference is that in Gin's appearence in Bleach: Dark Souls, he has been severely nerfed from his Blade of Fate counterpart while Blazblue: Continuum Shift is Terumi's first playable appearence and has yet to suffer some sort of change in possible later installments. * In his Terumi self his hairstyle is similiar to Batman's legendary villain, The Joker. One of Hazama's DLC color puts him to look like The Joker as well. Also, during Carl Clover's alternate story path, Hazama asks him "Why so serious?", a likely nod to the late Heath Ledger's role as The Joker from the movie The Dark Knight. Coincidentally, they are both described as "psychopaths". * The pose he does as Terumi, as well as the fact that he uses knives in battle, makes him a possible reference to Dio Brando of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. * Terumi also sports similarities to Ryuji Yamazaki from Fatal Fury and The King of Fighters. Both of them fight with a hand in their pocket and have moves that revolve around snakes. They are also cruel and psychotic, but have different movesets. * Hazama does not have a human skeleton; what appears to be the imprint of his ghost form appears when he is electrocuted by Rachel. * While he usually keeps a 'high-and-mighty' attitude to everyone else, the only time Terumi ever gets his 'comeuppance' is during his 'Help Me, Dr. Kokonoe!' section, whereas he simply can't badmouth Kokonoe if he wants to leave. Once he believes he's in the clear, he spouts a few sly remarks, which Kokonoe replies to with a rocket launcher after she overhears it and snapped. * In his "Help Me, Professor Kokonoe!" section, Hazama makes his entrance by yelling "Heeeeeeere's Terumi!", a quote taken from The Shining from another over the top psychopath, "Heeeeeere's Johnny!" Coincidentally, the actor who played the character, Jack Nicholson, also portrayed The Joker in the first Batman movie. * Hazama's Drive name, Ouroboros, translates to either a serpent or a dragon. The Ouroboros is usually represented by a snake biting it's own tail, symbolizing infinity or a never-ending cycle. * Hazama's "gag reel" ending in Continuum Shift reveals that his dislike for cats is due to allergies, which, as suggested from dialogue from Kokonoe, are rather severe. * Hazama is the only one who enjoys Noel's cooking, as seen in Noel's gag ending. *Hazama's Guilty Gear counterpart may be I-No. Both characters have acted as final bosses of their respective games, are loyal to an enigmatic figure (I-No to That Man, Hazama to Saya), are homages to famous musicians (Michael Jackson and Brian Eno), possess a mean streak, especially towards a certain character (Dizzy and Noel) and apparently motivated by personal ambitions or by self-entertainment. *In terms of appearance, Hazama is the counterpart of Guilty Gear's Johnny. Both wear long, black suits; complete with a matching hat to covers their eyes, however their headwear is drastically different. Hazama wears a simple plain fedora, while Johnny wears an oversized one, with long brims in the shape of a card. Both also show to have a calm laid back personality, showing very little to no fear to most of their enemies. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NOL Category:Non-human Characters Category:The Six Heroes Category:Playable Characters